Selector (Lostorage)
This page refers to Selectors as they appear in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. :For Selectors as they appear in selector infected WIXOSS and its related works, see Selector. :For Selectors as they appear in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, see Selector (Lostorage conflated WIXOSS). :For the card, see Selector (card). A is a WIXOSS player with a special card called a LRIG. When a person becomes a Selector, their memories are contained in a variable set of coins, which decay after a certain amount of time. Losing all of these coins is said to cause a person to disappear. Winning battles against other Selectors causes them to win coins, so Selectors are forced to compete against each other to retain their coins, and thus their memories. However, if they lose battles, they lose coins as well, losing some memories, and moving them closer to disappearing. Registration Selectors are chosen, seemingly at random, from people who have obtained WIXOSS decks. When they open the box, they find a mysterious being called the LRIG of the Beginning, who teleports them to an alternate dimension resembling Mayu's room. There, the Selector is asked to give the LRIG a name, and once they do so, the LRIG transforms into a form representing the Selector's memories behind that name. Then, the Selector is asked to choose 1 of 4 cards with numbers on them, without looking, determining the Selector's starting coin total. The LRIG explains the rules of the game to the Selector afterward. Selectors in Lostorage incited WIXOSS may be of any age or gender. This contrasts with selector infected WIXOSS and its related works, where Selectors were picked out by Mayu solely from middle to high school-aged girls. Selector battles A Selector Battle is a game of WIXOSS between two Selectors. Winning these is necessary for a Selector to prevent their disappearance, and potentially free themselves from the Selector system. To begin a Selector battle, the participants hold up their LRIG cards and say "Open!" to each other. At the beginning of a Selector battle, the two Selectors are transported to another world. Then, a giant wheel in the background, with the colors of the Selectors' respective LRIGs, spins and decides who goes first. During the battle, players may bet their coins to use various coin abilities, giving them an edge in battle. At the end of a battle, the winning player gains a coin. The losing player loses a coin, in addition to any coins they may have bet during the battle. (The winner does not gain all the coins the losing player lost, making it a negative-sum game.) Whenever a non-Selector walks into the the area where the battle is being held, the battle is instantly terminated without the outsider seeing anything. In these cases, there is no winner or loser, and the battle will not count towards the Selectors' wins or losses. As a result, Selectors frequently choose deserted areas to meet, to minimize the chances of being interrupted. Non-participant Selectors and LRIGs can spectate other Selectors battling. End states There are various ways a Selector can escape the system. The primary way for a Selector to escape is to reach five coins. When this happens, the Selector is transported to the other dimension, where they are given the option by their LRIG to add, remove, or modify their own memories. If they do so, the LRIG does the requested action, and then departs. Some Selectors may choose to stay in the system for various reasons—for example, Kiyoi Mizushima throws her matches at four coins because her primary goal is to stop Kou Satomi. Conversely, when a Selector loses all of their coins, their memories and personality disappear, and their body is possessed by their LRIG. While this is clearly detrimental for the Selector, it is also undesirable for the LRIG. As LRIGs are merely memory constructs and not humans, LRIGs generally have no idea how to handle life as a human. LRIGs in human bodies go through the motions of life lacking a sense of purpose and interest, and are likely to enter a depression-like state. The resulting boredom and lack of purpose may even cause some of them to commit suicide, as Yukime did. As most LRIGs only understand suffering, if they do gain a purpose, it is usually to cause other humans to suffer as the LRIG did, as with Kou Satomi. Kou has been known to recruit LRIGs that have recently taken over their Selectors' bodies to give them this same purpose, like Aya and Guzuko. However, a LRIG made from positive memories can eventually learn to live as a human, such as Dona, who adjusted to life in Shohei's body. The third and rarest way to escape the system is the ninety-day limit. Selectors have ninety days to escape the system in either of the above two ways—at the deadline, if some of their coins are still golden, the Selector loses some of their memories but retains their personality. Shohei Shirai attempted to escape the system this way, ignoring other Selectors. However, Shohei's fear of slowly losing his memories forced him back into the Selector battles. Known Selectors * Suzuko Homura * Chinatsu Morikawa * Hanna Mikage * Sou Sumida * Kiyoi Mizushima (currently) * Kagari Yukino * Rio Koshiba (currently) * Shohei Shirai * Shou Narumi * Kou Satomi * Hidehiko Kanae Former Selectors * Aya Narumi (Lost prior to series; lost her last coin to Kou Satomi's original Selector) * Kagari Yukino (as of Episode 3; lost her last coin to Hanna Mikage) * Sou Sumida (as of Episode 4; lost his last coin to Chinatsu Morikawa) * Shou Narumi (as of Episode 8; lost his last coin to Kou Satomi) * Hanna Mikage (as of Episode 9; achieved five coins against an unnamed Selector) * Shohei Shirai (as of Episode 10, lost his last coin to Rio Koshiba) * Suzuko Homura (as of Episode 12; achieved five coins against Kou Satomi) * Kou Satomi (as of Episode 12; lost his last coin to Suzuko Homura) * Chinatsu Morikawa (as of Episode 12; reached 90-day limit) Gallery Rekt City.png|The ruined Selector arena. Navigation Category:Anime Terms